Storm Warnings and Seven Deadly
by soup can king
Summary: The road to hell isn't just paved with good intentions. It is also paved with love. Kristoph/Phoenix


**Disclaimer**: Why write fanfiction if you could defile the original?

**Pairings**: Kristoph/Phoenix, Miles/Phoenix (if you squint)

**Notes**: I meant this to be a one-shot, but if inclined I could write more. Perhaps a story for Phoenix's point of view, some Phoenix/Miles, or some Klavier/Phoenix

**Storm Warnings and Seven Deadly**

The day his eyes turned dark was the day he realized a storm was coming. A rain of justice that would expose the truth and every ugly little deed he committed over the past seven years. He prided himself on being brilliant – he had not earned the title of "Coolest Defense in the West" without talent and effort. He saw the storm coming, musing early on that it was true what they said about the heart of a storm; it was very calm. Kristoph had never considered himself to be a fool, but it seemed that they had rubbed off on each other. Kristoph's confidence and deceitful wit, and _his_ foolishness and devotion, he would never have made such careless mistakes in the past. Instead of obeying his infallible logic and taking shelter or moving to high ground, he remained close to the heart of the brewing storm until it lashed out and pushed him away to be swept to his demise. The biggest mistake he had and would make wasn't the forging of evidence or expecting his brother or his protégé to stand by his side in the court. It would not be committing murder. It would not be expecting his _friend_ not to finally conjure the mentioned storm and rise against him; the mythological fire birds his _friend_ was named for were famous for rising from their own ashes after all.

Wright was intriguing and surrounded by intriguing characters. He took notice, like other people when the attorney's reputation began to gain momentum following cases involving big names – Damon Gant, Lana Skye, Redd White, Mask de Masque, Manfred von Karma, Maximillion Galactica, and who could forget the man placed as Phoenix's eternal rival and friend – Miles Edgeworth. Despite the wild mare called Franziska von Karma verbally insinuating herself into the position of Wright's rival following her repeated defeats; she never rightfully owned that position. With a motley crew of females at his side – he swore they were the same, forgiving the alternating sizes of their bosoms, sometimes several times in a single case from the videos – he managed to turn around cases that were hopeless. Not even Kristoph would take those chances. He was always playing it safe, ever the cool one.

He was a bit envious of the ability of his brother to grasp life and make the most of it with his rock band and gallivanting around the States and Europe in with that detective with a curiously phallic hairstyle. His personality far too overwhelming and flamboyant to be able to related and comfort clients properly – Kristoph decided it was better for intimidation purposes and nudged Klavier towards the prosecution bench, anticipating the fun he might have in the courtroom going against him some day. In the meanwhile to liven things up, he decided to approach Wright and offer his assistance in a few cases. After all – prosecutors and investigators were tight knit. Defense attorneys should form a union of their own. The surprised look on Wright's face kept Kristoph amused for several hours as did the naïve appreciation. The exchanges were on a business level, Wright's overbearing personality finally needling into the cracks of Kristoph's reservations, allowing the foundations to be made for friendship. The man changed people. Or perhaps not, perhaps he simply uncovered their personal truths as he did in court. The devil shaped scar on his own hand held the truth of the cardinal sins Kristoph would commit surrounding Wright.

Pride. When deciding on suitable attire for his career, he considered peacock blue – but decided on a more elegant shade. A dash of color did not escape, captured in the pink ribbon around his collar. He preened over the shiny golden defense attorney's badge always stapled to his collar. He recognized the need to appear humble, but had a way a way of exuding superiority with a simple smile. He _was_ the coolest defense in the west. He only intended it to be a business relationship, knowing he would get bored with the crass, spike-haired male soon enough. Wright never seemed to idolize Kristoph, but he was open about his interest in Kristoph's career and record and often jokingly compared them, calling Kristoph the sleek sports model and himself the economy model; he might have trick starts, but he was reliable and always reached the destination eventually. Such morsels were food, feeing into Kristoph's pride. He realized that he enjoyed it.

Gluttony. He wanted more of the food for his ego. He was no stranger to praise, in the courtroom or outside the courtroom; but as time passed- he abandoned his icy shell little by little, taken up by Wright's honesty and again that personality. He came to look forward to meetings, finally inviting him out for dinner and from that point it became a regular thing. Sometimes alone together, other times joined by a strange – but tolerable young woman related to Wright's predecessor, an adorable little girl with a sharp eye, a bumbling detective – other times _still_ more intimidated characters including one very curious Larry Butz (who Kristoph believed was only masquerading as a member of the human species) and one reticent Miles Edgeworth. They would eat and talk, but it was never enough. He came soon, to be left wanting more after departure.

Envy. It crept up on him. Wright was utterly devoted to his friends – especially Edgeworth. It didn't make much sense, they were on opposite sides of the courtroom. The defense attorneys were two of a kind; but together Wright and Edgeworth worked magic in tandem – uncovering the truth, the old animosity he had seen in early videos all but completely absent. Edgeworth never spoke much to him even in close quarters – regarding Kristoph with suspicion. Kristoph regarded Edgeworth as an obvious inspiration, a guide, and a comfort to Wright. To be blunt- it pissed him off. He made the decision to insinuate himself between them at some point, because Edgeworth clearly didn't want, didn't appreciate, or couldn't _handle_ what Wright was consciously or unconsciously offering him.

Greed. He wanted everything. Even after managing to gain Wright's attention and firmly establishing a relationship – it bothered him that he would never be the priority. Kristoph was a defense attorney. He cared about his clients insofar as the job went. He acknowledged the legal system, but knew it was faulty and would no wholly devote himself to something so imperfect. But Phoenix? Phoenix was married to truth and justice. Seeing how he worked in court, everything feel second to the pursuit of those. Kristoph came to desire that number one spot.

Wrath. The anger was latent. He had grown up learning how to control it. To keep the veins on his hand from flexing and highlighting the devil shaped scar. There were probably better ways to go about this, but blinded by anger and determined to _have_ that number one spot – he decided to take the most vicious path to teach Wright the importance of prioritizing your loved ones (when he came to consider himself on, he wasn't sure). He would teach him, by dismantling him and barring him from being able to chase after truth and justice. The answer came to him in the Grammarye case. His brother's first case and a way to kill two birds with one stone; dismantle Phoenix Wright's career and have him all to himself and lay down a firm foundation for Klavier's career. They would learn to appreciate what he did for them.

Lust. It blindsided him. Phoenix was distraught from the case and unable to face his friends with no proof to defend himself, only apologies for his own ignorance and saddened by his friend's pain because they could not help him. They put up a valiant effort, but Kristoph had covered his tracks well (the intervention of the Mason system was most unexpected). Eventually they gave up. Wright put up a valiant front and bid them to continue their lives – offering to help when he could. The Fey's returned to Kurain village. With Maya reaching adulthood she had to assume responsibilities as Master of the Channeling school. Butz returned to being distracted by his women, always promising to be a phone call away. One Ema Skye vehemently refused to believe Wright would commit perjury and promised to help him in anyway she could, but it would be many years before she could return from her abroad studies. Then one day Wright finally cracked and it was Kristoph who was there to wipe the tears from shinning blue eyes – so clear at that point – and hold him. He realized that he had finally achieved his goal and he wanted to claim his prize. For whatever reason, Wright conceded to Kristoph's will and willingly received him in more ways than one. Kristoph enjoyed the dominance. He further cemented his new position by driving Edgeworth away. When the pink-suited prosecutor came in the dead of night after chartering a jet – Kristoph turned him away at the door – challenging him. Pointing out that Edgeworth wasn't there. Questioning how many times he _had_ been there when it didn't serve in his own self interest. When had he been there for Phoenix? Wasn't it too late now? He was satisfied when Edgeworth finally turned and walked away in defeat – apologizing profusely for his failure to save his friend, when his friend had saved him so many times before. He gave Kristoph a box for Wright. A childhood gift in the form of a mood ring that had been exchanged back in the forth grade. Kristoph tucked it away and never gave it to him. Wright didn't need that anymore.

Sloth. It was the fifth year in and Wright had adjusted. Kristoph knew his lover was still involved in the legal world to some extent; it was his passion after all. He no longer minded this, and several times invited Wright to work for his law firm as a legal aid or at the least as a mentor to trainees. There was one, young Apollo Justice who seemed quite promising and reminded him a bit of Wright with his style. They both wore bold hairstyles, but he liked Justice's clothing more. He accused Wright of turning into a hobo to which the former attorney countered that he wasn't an hobo – just a sloth. As long as he kept his nails trimmed and hands clean, Kristoph was okay.

Shortly after yet again offering Wright a position at the law firm, to be reluctantly declined – he demanded in a sly manner that his wounded heart be mended by some one on one healing. It would be scandalous if it was ever discovered that he habitually fucked the disgraced Phoenix Wright, former attorney at law senseless on a regular basis. Klavier alone would laugh for weeks. If Trucy suspected anything about all the time they spent together, she chose to ignore it – being the bright girl that she was. It was during their coupling that Kristoph began to notice the changes. Wright had become less vocal. He had become less yielding to Kristoph's will and asserted himself in the quest for satisfaction in a way Kristoph didn't necessarily approve of. It was a good thing his clothing covered him well so the suspicious bites and marks would go unnoticed. He grinned like a fat cat when he flipped the blonde and assumed the dominant position – working magic that made Kristoph mewl with pleasure and surprise. When both were tired after the particularly rigorous encounter, he rose up – hovering lightly over Wright and examining him. The spike-haired male (spikes missing on this occasion) opened his eyes and stared into Kristoph's sky blue ones with his own ocean blue orbs. It was then Kristoph noticed that their shade had become a darker, gray shade; guarded and smirking just as his lips had been. He could sense a storm brewing. He didn't know how devastating it would be or when it would land; but returning the guarded look he would have thought more likely to appear on his own face with an unguarded smile more likely to have appeared on the other's face once upon a time – he sank down and buried his head in the space between Wright's jaw and shoulder. They had rubbed off on each other immensely. It hadn't escaped his notice too, that Trucy had been wearing a child's mood ring she squealed that her Daddy had given her the vintage accessory after finding it while cleaning things out. He should have disposed of the evidence better. Kristoph's biggest mistake, he determined, wasn't even meeting Phoenix Wright or any of the sins he committed. His biggest mistake was falling in love with him.

And for that reason, he decided to wait out the approaching storm and weather it when the time came.


End file.
